


We'll Find a Way

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Fights, First Kiss, Gen, I Love You, M/M, Making Up, Paddock Families, Supportive Paddock Dads!Felipe & Sergio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After the whole mess with Force India, Lance and Esteban are fighting. Sergio and Felipe jump in to give them some words of advice.





	We'll Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever really written Lance/Esteban before, but they are such cute clouds of innocence that I simply couldn't resist :3  
> Also I saw Felipe was in the paddock today, soooo :D

Lance watched Esteban walk past, the Frenchman steadfastly ignoring him. Lance bit his lip and looked away. He knew Esteban was upset with him after all that had happened over the past few weeks, and he could only hope Esteban would blame it on his father, and not on him. 

“Este, you want to come over for dinner tonight?” Lance asked, catching Esteban’s wrist right just before they went to the drivers parade. It was tradition for them to eat something which definitely did not agree with their diets after each race, and just try to relax a little. Lance loved those moments, where it was just him and the Frenchman, and not a care in the world. But, in answer to his question, Frenchman’s jaw tensed and he shook his head.

“No.” Esteban merely answered, before before shrugging Lance’s hand off and walking away. Lance felt his heart sink, clenching his hands at his sides. He saw Esteban walk over to Pierre and Charles and felt like crying. Esteban would rather spend time with Pierre, who he still somewhat loathed, than with him. They had been friends, but that was all clearly over now. 

Lance quickly made his way over to Sergey, who looked between Lance and Esteban and frowned. Lance merely shrugged. He didn’t think anyone would understand.

~~~  
Sergio had overheard the short conversation between Lance and Esteban and sighed, watching his teammate walk away from the Canadian, and the way Lance averted his eyes quickly after. He pursed his lips a little. Even though him and Esteban still weren’t exactly friends, he knew the young Frenchman cared a lot about the Canadian, and to see him pushing him away like that… it was just wrong.

He took out his phone, and send off a quick message. He might be able to talk to Esteban, but he needed someone to speak to Lance too.

~~

“Felipe! What are you doing here..?” Lance said in surprise as the Brazilian walked over to him. For a moment, Felipe thought the Canadian would come over to hug him, but then Lance spotted some journalists nearby and tensed, only shaking Felipe’s hand in greeting.

“Lance, we need to talk.” Felipe said sternly,trying not to use his ‘father voice’ and failing. Lance lowered his head a little and nodded.

“We can go to my driver room.” he said quietly before leading the way. In the room, Lance quickly walked over to hug Felipe.

“Sorry.” he mumbled. Felipe patted his back. He understood why Lance was so hesitant, he was already under so much pressure from all the hatred he was getting over his father buying Force India, that more comments about how he had relied on Felipe would only make that worse. 

“You need to talk to Esteban.” Felipe said as Lance pulled away. Lance huffed.

“I want to, but he won’t let me… why would he? Because of me he’s losing his seat.” he muttered. Felipe sighed.

“He’s your best friend and you miss him. Just try.” He said gently. Lance shook his head and looked away, but Felipe could still see the tears in his eyes.

“H-he’s not just my best friend… I-I fell in love with him…” he whispered, before letting out a choked sob and sitting down on the sofa. Felipe sighed in sympathy and sat down next to him.

“Oh sweetheart.” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“I don’t want to lose him over this.” Lance choked out. Felipe kissed his temple.

“Talk to him. It’s all you can do.”

 

~~  
Meanwhile Sergio was walking over to his teammate’s driver room, and found Esteban sitting on the sofa, his head resting in his hands as his soft sobs filled the room. 

“Esteban…” Sergio sighed, kneeling down in front of him. Esteban tensed and straightened up, furiously wiping the tears of his cheeks.

“Go away.” he choked out. Sergio caught his hands.

“Esteban, this is killing you, talk to Lance.” he said softly. Esteban frowned and made a weak attempt to pull his hands away.

“No! He-he… I hate him!” Esteban bit out. Sergio shook his head.

“You don’t mean that.” he said softly. Esteban sobs intensified at that and he surprised Checo by sliding off the couch and cuddling close to the Mexican, his body heaving with his cries. Sergio wrapped his arms around the trembling young man’s back, trying to shush him.

“I don’t… If it had been anyone but him…” Esteban cried out. Sergio gently rubbed his back.

“I know, I know.” he answered. “But this was never his intention. I might be the last you want to hear this from, but Lance’s father also saved 400 jobs by taking over the team. Without him, Force India wouldn’t even exist anymore.” Sergio sighed. Esteban sniffled.

“I know… and I don’t hate him.” he murmured softly, hiding his face in the crook of Sergio’s neck. “I might even love him.” he added, voice a mere whispered. Sergio chuckled.

“I’ve noticed.” he answered, a slightly teasing tone to his voice in an effort to lighten the situation. Esteban huffed indignantly and pulled away slightly.

“I’m not that obvious.” he grumbled. Sergio raised an eyebrow.

“You should really work on not giving Lance heart-eyes everytime you see him then.” Sergio remarked. Esteban rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Checo’s shoulder.

~~

Lance worried the hem of his shirt between his fingers as he waited for Esteban to open the door. He knew the Frenchman wasn’t expecting him, but he didn’t know if Este would think it was a good surprise. 

The door opened and Esteban’s eyes widened when he saw Lance.

“I’m sorry.” they blurted out at the same time, before chuckling nervously. 

“Come in.” Esteban said. Lance held out the paper bag to him when Este had closed the door behind him.

“It might be cold by now, but…” he shrugged awkwardly. Esteban took the bag with a soft smile and peeked inside, his smile growing a little at the sight of all the fries and hamburgers stuffed inside. 

He walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed two beers before sitting down cross legged on the bed. Lance sat down opposite him, poking at the fries but not eating them.

“I don’t want you to hate me over this… I mean you have all the reasons to, and I’ll understand but…” he let out a shuddery sigh.

“I don’t hate you.” Esteban whispered in return. “I tried, but I couldn’t.” he scooted around the food, some which fell onto the floor but they both didn’t notice. Lance swallowed thickly, unable to hold Esteban’s intense gaze.

“But because of me….” he choked out. Esteban placed a gentle hand on Lance’s cheek.

“Your father saved 400 jobs. He might not have saved mine but…” he shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll get another chance… Mercedes will make sure of that.” Esteban ended firmly, although there was still a hint of doubt in his eyes. 

Lance sniffled and flinched when he felt a tear run down his cheek. He didn’t deserve to cry over this. He closed his eyes and turned his head away a little, but then he felt Esteban’s soft lips kiss the tears away.

“Este…” Lance managed to choke out, slowly opening his eyes again. Esteban gave him a soft smile. 

“It’s okay Lance… I can never hate you.” he whispered. Lance shook his head.

“B-but you should! I-” his words were interrupted by Esteban’s soft lips pressing over his. Lance let out a gasp before hesitantly kissing back, pressing the palm of his hand against Esteban’s cheek to bring him in closer. 

“I love you.” Lance blurted out as Esteban slowly pulled away again. The Canadian’s cheeks immediately became red after saying those words and he shuffled away.

“Sorry, I… seem to be good at ruining these types of things…”

“I love you too.” Esteban said softly. Lance looked up and blinked.

“R-really?” he whispered. Esteban nodded and scooted closer, his warm breath brushing over Lance’s face. Lance smiled timidly and closed the gap between them, Esteban’s lips still feeling like heaven on his.

“I’m sorry…” Lance whispered against Esteban’s lips. Esteban pulled away and brought Lance in for a tight hug, nuzzling his neck.

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out. We’ll find a way.”


End file.
